


Фредди не поздоровится

by yika



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, bottom Zhan Zheng Xi, top Jian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: У Чжамао классные планы на выходные.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я в курсе, что Олд в какой-то момент изменила имя Чжамао на Чжань, но созвучность имен Чжань-Цзянь путает и сбивает и вообще ад.

\- Убей его, - простонал Чжамао в подушку и попытался накрыться одеялом с головой.  
  
Цзянь сонно улыбнулся ему в затылок, не открывая глаз. Фредди абсолютно не мешал ему. Ни полгода назад, когда вместо музыки из его флейты рождались лишь отрывистые фальшивые ноты, ни тем более теперь, после того как упорные тренировки наконец принесли свои плоды. Мягкий фолк, навевающий грезы о бескрайних ирландских просторах, куда лучше, чем сигнал будильника или гудки машин. Ну и что, что сегодня выходной? Это лишь значит, что можно будет уснуть снова. Цзянь еще в школе так делал: заводил будильник на шесть утра, даже если на занятия идти было не надо, лишь для того, чтобы проснуться и насладиться мыслью – можно снова уснуть!  
  
Чжамао такую садистскую практику не одобрял. И Фредди, их соседа-флейтиста из дома напротив, не одобрял тоже. Единственное, что он одобрял в субботу утром – глубокий спокойный сон в груде одеял, желательно до полудня.  
  
Цзянь снова улыбнулся и потерся лицом о затылок Чжамао, поцеловал шею над тем местом, где из-под мягкой домашней футболки торчал истрепанный ярлычок. Тетя однажды сказала ему, что кошки, когда трутся мордочкой о человека, на самом деле метят его своим запахом, который выделяют специальные железы рядом с ушами. Цзянь подозревал, что у людей подобных желез не предусмотрено, однако не позволял этому остановить его. Он вдохнул поглубже, не переставая трогать губами чужую шею. Знакомый запах наполнил ноздри, защекотал где-то в солнечном сплетении, отдался толчком в наполовину затвердевшем члене. Цзянь мягко повел бедрами, наслаждаясь сонной податливостью Чжамао. Будь он в сознании, давно бы подмял его под себя, содрал бы трусы на бедра...  
  
Ладонь сама по себе взлетела по чужому бедру, проникла под футболку, прошлась по теплому, вздымающемуся от мерного дыхания боку.  
  
Просто удивительно, насколько быстро у него вставал рядом с этим человеком.  
  
Фредди за окном закончил свою ирландскую песенку и взял небольшой перерыв, готовясь приняться за другую. В свежей утренней тишине Цзянь вдруг отчетливо расслышал свое частое дыхание.  
  
Он ведь не делает ничего такого, правда? Если они с Чжамао в самом деле вместе, и тот вроде пока не собирается бросать его и сбегать на другой конец страны, такое можно себе позволить. Всего лишь погладить его по выступающим ребрам. Не его вина, если пальцы сами собой наткнутся на маленький коричневый сосок. Но если уж это случилось, можно осторожно погладить и его, задеть ногтем. Смять между пальцами...  
  
Цзянь едва ли осознавал, что его бедра теперь двигались мягкими волнами, и что с каждым разом он все ощутимее прижимался полностью затвердевшим членом к чужим ягодицам. Внизу живота щекотно тянуло.  
  
\- Чжамао, - тихонько позвал Цзянь, и едва не застонал от того, как распалено прозвучал его голос. – Чжамао, ты спишь?  
  
Боже, пусть он захочет. Пусть не отмахнется от Цзяня и не велит ему катиться к черту и дать ему поспать.   
  
Не то, чтобы Чжамао часто так делал. Просто временами секс с ним был похож на столбик ртути в неисправном градуснике – то не видно, а то уже рвануло. Бывали дни, когда, с головой уйдя в очередной учебный проект, он не реагировал на приставания Цзяня, хоть ты тресни; в другие, напротив, не мог держать руки при себе. Цзянь был уверен, что до гробовой доски будет помнить тот вечер две недели назад, когда Чжамао, едва миновав порог квартиры, вздернул его за шкирку с дивана и поцеловал так голодно, так жадно, что Цзянь разом потерял всю волю к сопротивлению, хоть порой и любил дурачиться, строить из себя недотрогу и дразнить. Воспоминание о той мешанине из стонов и вскриков, о сбивчивых мольбах, что последовали после, и по сей день заставляло его член твердеть вне зависимости от того, где он находился и чем был занят. В конце того невероятного вечера Чжамао даже прошептал ему в рот что-то, подозрительно напоминающее «Я люблю тебя» - сразу перед тем, как кончить. Хотя, возможно, он сказал «Я убью тебя» - уточнить Цзянь не осмелился, а возможными были оба варианта. Второй даже вероятнее, чем первый.   
  
Чжамао не отвечал. Наверное, он не в настроении, но не хочет обидеть его прямым отказом. Черт, черт. Но ведь ему так хочется...  
  
Внезапно чужая ладонь накрыла его пальцы, хозяйничающие у Чжамао под футболкой. Цзянь замер, ожидая, что Чжамао отбросит его руку, велит перестать быть озабоченным мудаком с утра пораньше, завернется от него в одеяло и продолжит спать. Вместо этого Чженси сомкнул пальцы у него на запястье и осторожно, как будто неуверенно, повел его ладонь вниз, по твердому худому животу, по едва заметной дорожке светлых волосков, уходящей под резинку боксеров. Еще ниже...  
  
Цзянь заскулил ему в затылок, ощутив, какой твердый он там, под плотным серым хлопком, какой горячий. Пальцы нащупали на ткани маленькое влажное пятнышко. Значит, вот насколько Чжамао нравятся его ленивые утренние тисканья. Цзянь снова двинул бедрами, сходя с ума от желания прижаться членом к обнаженным ягодицам.  
  
А потом случилось нечто, что по уровню невероятности можно было приравнять к второму пришествию или если бы Папа Римский признал церковь Макаронного Монстра официальной религией. Медленно, неторопливо, Чжамао просунул большие пальцы под резинку своих боксеров и стянул их вниз, под ягодицы. А потом завел руку назад и сделал то же самое с нижним бельем Цзяня.  
  
\- Давай, - отрывисто сказал он в подушку. Голос его был хриплым и грубым. Цзянь знал этот голос. Именно таким голосом Чженси обычно обещал придушить его к чертовой матери, если он не прекратит издеваться и не поцелует его наконец.  
  
В висках застучало, пальцы сами собой крепко сжались на боках Чжамао. Он инстинктивно повел бедрами, член прошелся между ягодиц Чжамао, задел влажной от выступившей смазки головкой сжатый вход.  
  
\- Но я никогда... – растерянно прошептал Цзянь в мягкие волосы на его затылке.  
  
\- Я тоже, - выдохнул Чжамао в ответ.  
  
Господи, конечно, он тоже. Этот замкнутый, равнодушный почти ко всему на свете парень, предпочитающий захламленный диван в своей малюсенькой студенческой квартирке любой вечеринке, едва ли когда-нибудь подпускал кого-нибудь к себе настолько близко, насколько подпустил Цзяня. Для него было подвигом сходить с однокурсниками в кино, а в гостях у него и подавно никто никогда не бывал. Цзянь доподлинно знал, что до его возвращения Чжамао встречался с несколькими девушками, однако отношения эти были поверхностными – смешно было и думать о том, что он доверился бы кому-нибудь настолько безоговорочно.   
  
Опустив одну руку вниз, он сжал ягодицу Чжамао – осторожно и мягко, едва ощутимо. Отпустил, погладил упругую теплую кожу, потом сжал снова, не переставая медленно двигать бедрами, тереться о него своим стояком. На этот раз получилось чуть сильнее, и в ответ на его манипуляции Чжамао... застонал. Коротко и едва слышно, но и этого хватило Цзяню с головой.   
  
Он снова вжался лицом в затылок Чжамао, торопливо покрыл его шею поцелуями.  
  
\- Уверен?  
  
Чжамао издал еще один стон, на этот раз – раздраженный.  
  
\- Ради бога, только не тупи.  
  
И так как на его персональном языке, который Цзянь еще в школе тайно окрестил «диалектом придурков», эти слова означали едва ли не высшую степень поощрения, Цзянь решил послушаться его совета.  
  
Просунув руку под локоть Чжамао, он нащупал край кровати и запустил пальцы в узкий зазор между рамой и матрасом. Эластичный тюбик смазки нашелся на своем месте. Чтобы ухватить его и вытащить, Цзяню пришлось сильнее навалиться на Чжамао, вдавливая его в матрас своим весом и крепче прижимаясь пахом к его ягодицам. Выудив тюбик, он сунул его под бедро, чтобы согрелся, как никогда отчетливо осознавая, насколько не готов к сложившейся ситуации.  
  
Его всегда полностью устраивала его нынешняя роль в постели. Устраивала, даже очень. Еще как устраивала. Цзянь перестал испытывать иллюзии относительно своей ориентации примерно тогда, когда Чженси записался в школьную секцию баскетбола, а уж после его первой игры в полузащите и вовсе отпали последние сомнения. Примерно в то же время ему приснился первый из бесконечной вереницы эротических снов, в которых безраздельно царствовал его лучший друг (и пару раз Чен Кун, но Цзянь считал, что на свете не было ни одного человека, которому хоть раз не приснился Чен Кун, а если был, Цзянь глубоко ему сочувствовал). Он не всегда отчетливо помнил эти сны, зато помнил, что Чжамао в них всегда был угрюмым и властным, а иногда и грубым. Когда Цзянь перестал пугаться, просыпаясь утром с прижатым к животу членом, а позже краснеть до корней волос, встречая Чжамао в школе, он пришел к выводу, что его вполне устраивает такое положение вещей. Годы спустя, когда сны обернулись реальностью, он не изменил своего мнения. Однако это все же не означало, что время от времени он не думал... Не представлял...  
  
Он облизнул указательный палец, обильно смочив его слюной, опустил руку вниз и прижал мокрую подушечку к сжатому входу Чжамао. Но не надавил, не толкнулся внутрь, хоть ему и хотелось этого, а стал медленно потирать упругие мышцы, давая привыкнуть и успокаивая. Иногда, когда время не поджимало и они оба были в настроении поиграть, Чжамао делал это с ним, медленно растягивал его до тех пор, пока Цзянь не превращался в жалобно скулящую, задыхающуюся от возбуждения желеподобную субстанцию. Пока не начинал умолять, пока ему окончательно не срывало крышу. Теперь все было наоборот, и он отчаянно надеялся, что Чжамао понравится. Не потому, что стремился заработать право однажды сделать это снова. Просто потому, что хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо.  
  
Судя по румянцу, залившему скулы Чжамао, его приоткрытому рту и сбитому дыханию, плохо ему точно не было.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты позволяешь мне это делать.  
  
\- Я давно хотел... ощутить, каково это, - пробормотал Чжамао в подушку. Глаз он не открывал, между заломленных бровей залегла складка. – Ты всегда ведешь себя так, будто это очень приятно...  
  
\- О да, приятно, еще как. – Цзянь прихватил его зубами за ухо. – Я люблю, когда ты меня трахаешь.  
  
С этими словами он протолкнул палец внутрь – всего на одну фалангу, но этого хватило, чтобы Чжамао дернулся и застонал, пряча пылающее лицо в подушку. Цзянь хотел было сказать ему, чтобы не смел прятаться, попросить посмотреть на него, но голос пропал. На пробу шевельнув кончиком пальца, он ощутил, как плотно стискивают его подчиняющиеся рефлексам мышцы.   
  
\- Я сделаю так, чтобы тебе было хорошо, обещаю, - проговорил он, сглотнув горячий комок в горле. – Вот увидишь.  
  
Чжамао не ответил, и Цзянь, вжавшись лицом в изгиб между его плечом и шеей, стал осторожно двигать пальцем. Собственное возбуждение отступило на второй план, подавленное желанием не оплошать, суметь доставить Чжамао удовольствие. Господи, он такой узкий – неужели никогда не трогал себя там? При мысли о том, что именно с ним Чжамао впервые ощутит, каково это – кончать с членом или пальцами в заднице – у Цзяня закружилась голова.  
  
Когда ему показалось, что Чжамао немного расслабился и привык, он отыскал согревшийся тюбик, смазал пальцы и принялся медленно, едва ли не лениво разминать его вход. Он делал это так мягко и осторожно, как хотел бы, чтобы поступили с ним в его первый раз. Он лишился девственности несколько лет назад в одном из баров нижнего города, где на входе тебя приветствует вышибала, смахивающий на бритую гориллу, на выходе – облезлая проститутка и пара толкачей, а посередине есть только дешевое пиво и дрянной джаз, и локти прилипают к стойке. Имени мужчины, которому он позволил увести себя в туалет и втолкнуть в вонючую кабинку, Цзянь не помнил. Зато то, как потом блевал в унитаз, где уже плавал использованный презерватив, отложилось в его памяти в мельчайших подробностях. Он ни за какие коврижки не позволил бы Чжамао испытать и десятую долю той боли и того унижения, что пережил сам. И, судя по двум ярким красным пятнам на скулах Чжамао, по его задыхающимся стонам, по тому, как он трогал себя, при этом неосознанно двигаясь навстречу ласкающей его руке – у него получалось.   
  
Когда он наконец вставил в Чжамао два скользких от смазки пальца, тот взвыл и вцепился зубами в подушку. Его локоть задвигался быстрее, и Цзянь стиснул зубы, подавляя стон. Ему хотелось бы самому трогать Чжамао, чтобы он толкался в его кулак. «Может, чуть позже», обожгло его внезапной мыслью, «потом, когда я буду в нем, а моя рука будет свободной, и я смогу обхватить его, крепко и туго...»  
  
\- Давай уже, - проскулил Чжамао.  
  
\- Еще нет. – Придурок, разве он не понимает, что самообладание Цзяня и так висит на последней паутинке, и такие речи явно не улучшают состояние? – Тебе будет больно, я не хочу...  
  
\- Я хочу, - перебил его Чжамао. Краска с его щек перекинулась на шею. Лоб и виски покрыла испарина, как и ложбинку между лопаток. – Хочу, чтобы было немного больно. Хочу почувствовать тебя.  
  
\- Нет, это твой первый раз, не стоит...  
  
\- Я сказал, трахни меня, - прошипел Чжамао и выгнул спину, глубже насаживаясь на его пальцы, и Цзянь тут же начисто забыл, зачем изначально вздумал с ним спорить. Его болезненно-твердый член, прижатый к ягодице Чжамао, дернулся, оставляя на гладкой коже скользкий подтек.  
  
Дрожащими руками снова нащупав под боком тюбик, Цзянь смазал себя внизу, стараясь ни о чем не думать, ни на чем не акцентировать внимания. Осознавать происходящее в такой ситуации решительно воспрещалось, если он не хотел спустить прежде, чем успеет произнести «обожеда», и превратиться в объект насмешек до конца дней своих. Перехватив член у основания, он вжался пахом в ягодицы Чжамао, направил себя и осторожно толкнулся вперед, зажмурив глаза и слыша лишь оглушительный грохот собственного сердца в ушах. А в следующее мгновение уже ощущал, как его зубы помимо воли впились в чужое плечо, а из глотки рвутся совершенно животные звуки.  
  
Это было особое чувство. Особое. Обжигающая и пульсирующая теснота, окольцовывающая член, не шла ни в какое сравнение с чем-либо, что он когда-либо себе представлял. Он чувствовал, как взмокшая футболка липнет к спине, как загнанно дышит под ним Чжамао. Горячая тяжесть расположилась внизу живота, у самого корня члена, готовая сорваться дальше по первому требованью.  
  
\- Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь так дышать, я кончу, - сообщил он Чжамао в шею. Слова, задуманные решительными, больше походили на жалобный скулеж, но ему было все равно. Пальцы так крепко сжались на боках Чжамао, что побелели костяшки. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось двинуть бедрами вперед, туда, где так туго, сладко и жарко, а потом еще и еще, все быстрее и резче, пока не накроет оргазмом.  
  
\- Помнишь, как Хэ Тян на спор лизнул таракана?  
  
\- Фубля, придурок!  
  
\- Я даже не уверен, что он был дохлый.  
  
\- Заткнись, пока я тебе за шиворот не блеванул.   
  
Чжамао под ним издал сдавленный смешок.  
  
\- Полегчало?  
  
Цзянь кивнул, прижавшись щекой к его плечу, зная, что Чженси это почувствует.  
  
\- Это так... Так... – слова, чтобы описать то, что он чувствовал, не находились.  
  
\- Я знаю. – Чжамао нащупал его руку, вернул ладонь на свой горячий, прижатый к животу член. Он все еще был очень твердым, несмотря на дискомфорт, которого не мог не испытывать. Цзянь погладил его по всей длине раз, другой, потер подушечкой большего пальца головку. Чжамао всхлипнул, двинулся, глубже насаживаясь на него, и Цзянь сомкнул пальцы в кольцо, решив, что может расценивать это как знак, что все делает правильно.  
  
Чжамао откинул голову ему на плечо.  
  
\- Я хочу кончить, - прошептал он, и никогда еще Цзянь не слышал его таким распаленным, таким голодным. И таким открытым. – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я кончил.  
  
С этими словами он начал двигаться, сам, и Цзяню окончательно сорвало резьбу.  
  
Чжамао под ним не затыкался ни на минуту, коротко постанывал на одной ноте в ответ на каждый из его хаотичных толчков. Свободной рукой, той, что не ласкала член Чжамао, Цзянь сжал его челюсть, заставил повернуть голову и нашел его губы. Поцелуй вышел мокрым и яростным, благодаря ему Цзянь невольно поменял угол, и Чжамао вдруг выгнул спину и застонал совсем потеряно, как будто с ним происходило что-то, к чему он не был готов. Цзянь отлично его понимал. Он тоже не был готов ни к чему из того, что с ним происходило. И в целом в жизни, но в этом конкретном отрезке пространства и времени – особенно.  
  
Он старался сохранить какое-то подобие ритма, правда старался. Но это оказалось одной из тех вещей, которые решительно невозможно сделать, когда человек, о котором ты мечтал с тех пор, как у тебя начал ломаться голос, царапает твое бедро, остервенело подается тебе навстречу и бесконечно повторяет «да, да, черт, господи, да». «Он в жизни со мной столько не соглашался», мелькнула дурацкая мысль, и Цзянь велел себе запомнить ее, чтобы потом обязательно задолбать Чжамао этой мудростью до чертей зеленых. Дохлый номер, скорее всего. Ему редко удавалось как следует запомнить хоть что-то из того, что бурлило в голове, стоило ему и Чжамао оказаться в одной постели. Или на диване. Или в подворотне рядом с ночным клубом, или (раз или два) в туалете паба, где работал барменом Хэ Тян. Рядом с доведенным до грани, готовым вот-вот кончить Чжамао ему с завидной постоянностью напрочь отрубало мозги.  
  
«Ты трахаешься, как в последний раз», сказал ему Чженси однажды. Цзянь в ответ подвигал бровями и спросил, не хочет ли он завалить его еще разочек на случай, если к Земле вдруг как раз приближается огромный метеорит... А про себя подумал, что дорого бы заплатил за возможность хоть раз поцеловать его, точно зная, что этот поцелуй – не последний.  
  
Может, когда-нибудь он перестанет просыпаться посреди ночи в холодном поту и судорожно шарить рукой рядом, ища Чжамао. И удивляться, находя.  
  
«Господи, если я полюблю его еще немного, то взорвусь». Цзянь ощутил, как неотвратимо разрастается плотный жаркий шар внизу живота, как щиплет в уголках глаз. Он быстрее задвигал рукой, чувствуя, как Чжамао яростно дергает бедрами, встречая на середине его короткие частые толчки. Повинуясь неясному наитию, Цзянь продрал ногтями по его позвоночнику и с силой сжал зубы на загривке. Чженси зарычал, крепкие мышцы его задницы сжались вокруг члена Цзяня. А потом он ощутил горячую влагу на своих пальцах, и больше не смог сдерживаться. Оргазм прокатился по телу колкой удушающей волной, перед глазами потемнело, и на время он перестал ощущать что-либо, кроме спазмов вокруг члена и вкуса чужой кожи на языке.  
  
Господи. Господи, господи, неужели все это только что случилось?  
  
Медленно, как будто издалека, вернулись звуки. На дереве за окном дрались сойки. Фредди завел что-то то ли из «Властелина Колец», то ли из «Хозяина морей», где доктор сам себе вытащил пулю из живота, наловил целую кучу игуан и всех их выпустил, а другой чувак свалился за борт и утонул в шторм.   
  
\- Где он живет? Можешь ты вычислить его квартиру по звуку? – Чжамао, едва вернув себе дыхание, предпринял было попытку выбраться из-под его бесчувственной туши, но Цзянь закинул на него ногу и руку и не пустил. – Хорош играть в осьминога, мне надо в душ.   
  
\- Нет. – Цзянь стиснул его покрепче и для верности подмял под себя. – Тебе надо остаться со мной.  
  
Чжамао усмехнулся, что случалось с ним не чаще, чем изморозь в аду.   
  
\- Я и так уже остался с тобой, дебил, - сказал он, откинул голову и потерся встрепанным затылком о лицо Цзяня. – Я только что позволил тебе вставить мне. Какие еще подтверждения тебе нужны?  
  
\- Ну-у-у-у. Ты мог бы сказать, что любишь меня.  
  
\- Еще чего. – Чженси наконец удалось вывернуться из его захвата. Он сел на кровати, схватил Цзяня за руку и ногу и потянул, явно намереваясь тащить его в ванную вместе с собой. – Тогда ты совсем от рук отобьешься. Мне нечем будет тебя шантажировать.   
  
Сдавшись, Цзянь позволил подхватить себя под ягодицы и сцепил руки на его шее. Чжамао, если так разобраться, с детства таскал его на руках, и Цзянь не видел ни одной причины, по которой теперь требовалось что-то менять.  
  
\- А что мы будем делать потом? После душа? – спросил он, когда Чжамао отцепил его от себя и втолкнул под струи воды, чтобы тут же шагнуть следом.  
  
\- Спать. Сегодня, вообще-то, суббота.   
  
\- А после того, как выспимся?  
  
Чженси прижал его к мокрой стенке кабинки, навис сверху и доверительно поведал ему на ухо:  
  
\- После того, как мы выспимся, я тебя выебу. Так, чтобы этот долбанный музицирующий мудозвон слышал, как ты кричишь. Потом мы позавтракаем, отправимся в соседний дом, найдем гребаного Фредди и засунем его флейту ему в задницу. Потом будем резаться в приставку, пока глаза не повылазят, и, возможно, я завалю тебя прямо на полу, а может, позволю тебе снова сделать то, что ты сделал сегодня утром. А вечером мы отправимся в «Пьяный Тигр», к твоему приятелю-мафиози, который маскируется под бармена. Я ненавижу это место, но знаю, что ты любишь бывать там, и еще, мне кажется, там без труда можно найти укромный уголок, чтобы...  
  
\- Да. Да, кажется, я понял твою мысль.  
  
\- Как тебе такие планы на выходные?  
  
Цзянь слизнул с губ воду, и, прямо перед тем, как поцеловать его, ответил честно и откровенно:  
  
\- В жизни лучше не слышал.


End file.
